


Irresponsibility - Безответственность

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, No Sex, Sex Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: По-настоящему Фродо мало что могло разозлить. Например, чужие пометки на полях его книг. Или еще вот такое: Мерри хвастался, Пиппин никак не мог заткнуться, Боромир оказался не в меру стыдлив, в общем, Фродо рассвирепел.





	Irresponsibility - Безответственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irresponsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477337) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic118627) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7054366).

— Да ладно, — не поверил Пиппин. — На сеновале?

— А где же еще? — удивился Мерри. — Говорю тебе, Пип, она залезла на самый верх и раздвинула ноги.

— И я об этом слышу только сейчас! Так значит, ты… того-этого?

— Во-первых, в пятнадцать лет о подобных вещах тебе было знать рановато, — одернул его Мерри. — А во-вторых, нет, мы только…

— Не могли бы вы прекратить? — Боромир остановился так резко, что шедший позади Пиппин на него налетел.

— А? — уточнил Пиппин. — Что прекратить?

— Мы просто разговариваем, — объяснил Мерри.

— Найдите другую тему, — посоветовал Боромир.

В его тоне звучали властные нотки. Будто существовало только два мнения — его и неправильное. Мерри обогнал его фута на три и заявил:

— Ну уж нет. А если ты недоволен — мы тебя здесь не держим.

— Ханжа, — охарактеризовал его Пиппин. Мерри тоже хотел добавить пару слов, но побоялся, что выйдет слишком невежливо, и просто кивнул.

— Я иду, где хочу, — насупился Боромир. — Но предпочитаю не слышать, как ты потчуешь Перегрина историями про девушек, которых ты затащил в постель.

Строго говоря, насчет «постели» Мерри даже словом не обмолвился, но спорить не стал.

— Ты еще его научишь, — напирал Боромир.

Мерри усиленно искал подходящие выражения для достойного ответа. Пиппин его опередил:

— Я спал с девушками.

— Пип, — предупредил Мерри, но Пиппин как обычно пропустил все мимо ушей.

— Мне уже почти тридцать, — объявил он, — так что я не ребенок. И мне в этом деле учителя не нужны.

Боромир приоткрыл рот. Он то ли рассердился, то ли растерялся, но в итоге сказал:

— Да вы оба друг друга стоите. — И он направился дальше.

— Предаемся плотским утехам на сеновале? — поинтересовался Мерри, припуская за ним.

— Я никогда не предавался этому на сеновале, — заметил Пиппин.

— Да? — Мерри стало любопытно. — А в каком самом необычном месте ты это делал?

— На тележке с капустой.

— Это даже звучит неудобно, — ужаснулся Мерри.

— У меня спина болела несколько дней.

Мерри присвистнул. После этих слов Боромир вновь не выдержал.

— А я надеялся, что хоть ты будешь поумнее, — упрекнул он Мерри. Тот промычал что-то и уставился на слегка изумленного Пиппина. — Вдруг твоя девушка беременна?

У Мерри нашлось сразу несколько ответов. В том числе — «да так она беременной не будет». Пиппин, казалось, был озадачен не меньше него самого. Мерри взглянул на него и понял, что у них обоих назрел один и тот же вопрос.

— А у вас… разве нет… м-м… оберегающих от этого способов? В Гондоре?

— Простите? — ответил Боромир, что могло значить как «да», так и «нет».

— Так что, есть?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты…

— Снадобья, — вздохнул Мерри. — Чтобы девушка… не забеременела. — Объяснять такой Громадине, как Боромир, столь прописные истины казалось ему нелепым, еще и слова приходилось подбирать, как будто ребенку. Да и не сильно-то помогало.

— Мои сестры используют болотную мяту, — поделился Пиппин.

— Мой папаша предпочитал корень имбиря, — послышался голос Сэма откуда-то сзади.

— О, правда? — оживился Пиппин. — Я о таком и не знал.

Сэм был полон готовности перечислисть все ширские травы от нежелательных последствий. Мерри счел нужным вмешаться.

— А что делают девушки в Гондоре, если не хотят забеременеть?

— Они сами все контролируют, — сдавленно произнес Боромир.

Пиппин и Мерри застыли в изумлении.

— Что? — отмер Мерри.

— Правда? — переспросил Пиппин.

— А я еще считал, что в Шире скучно, — хмыкнул Мерри.

— Кошмар, — решил Пиппин. — И как, получается?

— В Гондоре, — растолковал Боромир, — благовоспитанные мужчины ждут вступления в брак.

— Э, — протянул Пиппин. — Ты имеешь в виду, что вы женитесь, даже не разу не переспав?

— Тихо, Пип, — предостерег его Мерри.

— Я бы никогда не женился, — пробормотал Пиппин себе под нос, — если бы до того не переспал.

Сэм прочистил горло, и разговор внезапно свернул в другую сторону.

— Извините, мистер Боромир, — начал он, — если вы не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь забеременел, почему бы не повеселиться с другими парнями?

Мерри от души расхохотался.

— Вот уж не думал, что у тебя такой опыт, Сэмуайз, — выдавил он, но его перебил Боромир:

— Что?

— Ну это же проще простого, — удивился Сэм. — По крайней мере, так говорил мой папаша. Сэмуайз, говорил он, нет ничего предосудительного в том, что два парня будут вместе, и ты…

У Мерри мелькнула мысль, что Сэм, скорее всего, и не подумал, какое впечатление произведут его слова, если не сказать — откровенно кого-то обидят. Боромир, как ему показалось, оскорбился едва ли не до смерти.

— Ну, он мне так говорил, — закончил Сэм.

— А мы с отцом никогда не разговаривали об этом, — разочарованно протянул Пиппин. Мерри признал, что разочарование справедливо. Пиппин, предоставленный сам себе, вряд ли смог бы узнать, что веселиться можно и с парнями, пока не дорос бы до своих нынешних лет.

— Это потому, что твой отец был настоящим джентльменом, Пип, — успокоил его Мерри.

Пиппин кивнул.

— Это извращение, — заявил Боромир, и лицо бедного Сэма стало таким, будто ему только что влепили пощечину.

— Никакого извращения в этом нет, — возразил кто-то из-за спины.

В последний раз Мерри видел Фродо, идущего впереди остальных. Должно быть, сейчас он вернулся, пытаясь выяснить, почему все остановились. Сколько он успел услышать, Мерри не знал, но догадывался, что достаточно. Фродо редко злился по-настоящему — например, когда кто-то делал пометки на полях его книг. Или вот как сейчас…

Фродо стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрел на Боромира так, как мог бы смотреть отец на сына, не оправдавшего возложенных на него надежд. Кого его заявление смутило больше, Мерри сказать затруднялся, но точно не Пиппина.

— А, Фродо, — обрадовался Пиппин, — я как раз о тебе подумал.

Фродо не удостоил его ответом. Глаза его горели праведным гневом. Потом, поскольку ничего страшного не произошло, все гуськом двинулись за ним по тропинке. И о чем каждый думал в этот момент, Мерри даже представить себе не мог. «Да все в порядке, — хотелось ему сказать, — давайте выберем тему, которая всех устроит. Конец света, например, чем плохо?»

— О чем они? — спросил Арагорн.

— Мне и самому интересно, — отозвался Фродо.

К любопытствующим присоединился даже Гэндальф. Мерри взвесил все за и против и решил, что лучше уж он в сотый раз будет выслушивать о постельных похождениях собственного отца, чем перескажет Гэндальфу хоть что-то из недавней беседы.

Было похоже, что остальные испытывали то же самое странное чувство. Даже Боромир не горел желанием поделиться собственным мнением. Мерри собрался уже сообщить, что все отлично, но его опередил Пиппин.

— Ну, так вот…

— Пип, нет, — дернулся Мерри, но было уже поздно.

— Мерри рассказывал, как он развлекался с Дорой Толстопоп на сеновале, а Боромир стал пенять ему и сказал перестать, потому что он — ханжа, а потом он назвал Сэма извращенцем, — выпалил Пиппин на одном дыхании.

— Ты упал в моих глазах, — провозгласил Гимли.

— Я не называл никого извращенцем, — возразил Боромир.

— Но ты сказал — извращение, — в голосе несчастного Сэма все еще звучала глубокая обида.

— Сказал, мы все это слышали, — подтвердил Фродо.

— А при чем здесь вообще был Сэм? — недоумевал Гэндальф.

— Ни при чем, — буркнул Сэм. — Я вообще молчал, даже о том, что мне папаша рассказывал…

— Сэм не сказал ничего обидного, — вмешался Фродо, — по крайней мере, для зрелого… ума, — добавил он, косясь на Боромира.

— Я ничего не понял, — возмутился Леголас. — Кто такая Дора Толстопоп?

— Просто девушка из Шира… весьма аппетитная, — пояснил Мерри. — Ты что, уже всем растрепал про сеновал, Пип? Вообще-то это мое личное дело.

— Ты сам всем рассказал, — напомнил Сэм.

— Нет, я рассказывал Пиппину, а вы все подслушали наш разговор.

— Вы очень громко рассказывали, мистер Мерри, — заметил Сэм.

— Даже я слышал, — засвидетельствовал Леголас.

С Леголасом иногда было очень непросто. Мерри не был уверен, что именно тот имел в виду, и поэтому просто вздохнул: «Ты же эльф».

— Ты слышишь все наши разговоры? — подал голос Пиппин.

— Да, — ответил Леголас, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Пиппин заткнулся. Хотя бы на время.

— Я все равно ничего не понял, — вздохнул Арагорн. — О чем вообще вы спорите?

— Да мы и не спорим, — поморщился Боромир.

— Ну да, разговариваем, — добавил Мерри. — Как друзья. Только громко.

— А почему тогда Сэм так расстроился? — Арагорн указал на Сэма, который как раз поправлял гриву Билла и твердил: «Хороший, хороший пони».

— Я, сэр? — Сэм поднял голову. — Я не расстроился.

— Зато я расстроился, — объявил Фродо. — Причем сильно.

— А ты-то почему? — поразился Арагорн.

— Потому что Боромир назвал Сэма извращенцем.

Арагорн потер лоб:

— Мы ходим кругами.

— Я не называл его извращенцем! — повторил Боромир.

— По-моему, «извращенцем» он назвал отца Сэма, — вспомнил Пиппин, уже немного примирившийся с тем, что Леголас слышал каждое слово, сказанное им и Мерри с тех пор, как они покинули Ривенделл.

— Это еще хуже! — рявкнул Гимли.

— Гораздо хуже, — согласился Пиппин.

— Как у него только повернулся язык, — негодовал Гимли.

Судя по лицу Боромира, он понял, что остальные члены Братства вот прямо сейчас начали считать его подлецом.

— То есть кто-то, — изрек Арагорн, явно желая обсудить все с самого начала, — назвал кого-то извращенцем.

— Да, — обронил Фродо.

— Да ну нет же, — не сдавался Боромир.

Арагорн не обратил на них внимания и обернулся к Сэму.

— А дальше что?

— Ничего, — ответил Сэм в гриву пони. — Я не знаю, что происходит, честное слово, сэр.

— Сэм, скажи ему, — посоветовал Фродо.

Сэм, припертый к стенке, колебался. Что он мог бы поведать, Мерри так и не узнал, потому что Пиппин вмешался как раз в тот момент, когда Сэм собрался с духом.

— Сэм просто сказал, что его отец посоветовал ему спать с другими парнями, если он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь забеременел. А Боромир сказал, что это извращение, — разъяснил Пиппин нарочито грубым голосом. — А потом подошел Фродо.

— Спасибо, Пиппин, — кивнул Арагорн. Сэм снова уткнулся в шею пони. — Это все объясняет.

— Лично у меня это вызвало новую кучу вопросов, — заметил Гимли. — Это было до того, как Мерри рассказывал о сеновале, или после?

— После, — подсказал Леголас.

— Я все еще ничего не понял, — пробурчал Гимли. — А кто первый все это начал?

Посвящать его в детали никто не спешил. Мерри пялился на облака, Боромир изучал свои сапоги, а Сэм гладил пони и бормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Знаете, что я думаю? — спросил Пиппин. — А я думаю, что Боромир просто завидует, что у нас было того-этого больше, чем у него самого…

— Да как ты… — рассвирепел Боромир.

— Пиппин, заткнись! — одновременно с ним успел крикнуть Мерри.

Арагорн тоже что-то сказал предостерегающим голосом, но что именно, Мерри не разобрал. Боромир ткнул пальцем в Пиппина и обозвал нахалом. Все прочее заглушил хохот Гимли.

— Не смей так разговаривать с Пиппином! — разъяренно завопил Фродо. Спускать Боромиру оскорбление Пиппина он явно не собирался. Боромир, к счастью, обратил свой гнев на хохочущего Гимли и орал теперь на него.

Арагорн приказал Гимли перестать, но это не помогло. Леголас покатывался со смеху на пару с Гимли. Пиппин стоял посреди этого хаоса, на лице его были невинность и недоумение, и весь вид его как бы говорил: «При чем тут я, что я вообще такого сделал?».

— Хватит! — призвал Гэндальф и ударил посохом по земле. — Тишина! — Все замолкли. — Кажется, я все понял.

— Ты вновь меня опередил, мой друг, — сказал Арагорн.

— Гимли, Леголас, возьмите себя в руки. Сэм, — Гэндальф наклонился и похлопал того по плечу, — не нужно стыдиться, ты не сказал ничего дурного. Мериадок, будь так любезен, перестань посвящать всех в подробности своих телесных радостей до самого конца пути.

Мерри издал протестующий стон.

— Пиппин, помолчи хотя бы одну милю. Потом посмотрим.

— На что? — воспротивился Пиппин. — Это несправедливо.

— Первое предупреждение, — сообщил Гэндальф. — Всего три, поэтому лучше молчи.

Пиппин закрыл рот.

— Боромир.

— Я? — удивился тот.

— Извинись перед Сэмуайзом.

Боромир собрался было заявить решительный протест, но Гэндальф был настолько суров, что он счел за благо промолчать и только посмотрел сверху вниз на Сэма. Сэм, в свою очередь, смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Мне… извини меня, — попросил Боромир.

— Извини меня за?.. — рискнул продолжить Мерри.

— Извини меня, что я — без всякой задней мысли — назвал тебя и твоего отца извращенцами.

— Я не обиделся, честное слово, — сказал Сэм.

— Вот и славно, — кивнул Гэндальф. — И прошу вас, больше не судите так строго обычаи других.

— Да! — вставил Пиппин.

— Второе предупреждение, Перегрин Тук.

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Пиппин в отчаянии обернулся к Мерри.

— А что случится, когда будет третье? — спросил тот.

— Там видно будет, — мрачно пообещал Гэндальф. — Фродо, пора уже успокоиться.

— Я не могу.

— Пожалуйста, Фродо.

Мерри смекнул, что Гэндальф, конечно же, понял, что именно привело Фродо в ярость. Откуда Гэндальфу стали известны подробности, он не догадывался.

— Хорошо, — холодно бросил Фродо, но было очевидно, что следовать этому совету он не намерен.

— Я все никак не пойму, — сказал ему Боромир, — почему ты-то в бешенстве.

— Ты обидел Сэма, а меня назвал извращенцем.

— Да я и в мыслях не… — тут Боромир остановился, осмысливая то, что только что услышал. — Я не называл тебя извращенцем.

— Назвал, — нахмурился Фродо. — Если уж на то пошло. До свидания, — и он развернулся на пятках и зашагал вниз с холма.

— Назвал и знаешь это, — укорил Боромира Гэндальф и поспешил за Фродо. Остальные потянулись следом.

— Пошли, Билл, — и Сэм провел пони мимо них.

— Я теперь совсем ничего не понимаю, — отчаялся Боромир.

— Я понял, — сказал Мерри. — Пип, а ты? А, ну да, тебе же нельзя говорить. — Он вздохнул. — Все равно у меня нет других тем для разговора, а Пиппину запретили болтать, поэтому, Боромир, развлекать меня теперь будешь ты…

— Все полурослики такие же… свободомыслящие, как и вы? — спросил Боромир, когда они отошли подальше. Пиппин плелся позади и, поскольку не мог рта раскрыть, от обиды нарочито громко топал ногами.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Мерри, — среди наших есть еще те ханжи. А что, в Гондоре и правда парни не крутят друг с другом?

— Конечно, нет.

— Совсем? — не поверил Мерри. — Что, даже если рядом нет ни одной девушки?

— Да.

— А если вы где-то в глуши, и там одни только воины? — любопытствовал Мерри. — И вы неделями все идете и идете… так и идете? И у вас все торчит. Что, даже тогда?

— И даже тогда. И мне твои намеки не нравятся.

— Да я не намекаю, — ответил Мерри, — я просто спрашиваю. В конце концов, протянуть руку другому парню — не значит спать с ним. Да, Пип?

Пиппин ничего не сказал, не издал ни единого звука, но кивнул.

Боромир посмотрел на них странным взглядом.

— А вы двое, — произнес он, — когда-нибудь…

— Когда-нибудь что? — переспросил Мерри. Потом до него наконец-то дошло. — Что?!

До Пиппина дошло секундой позже, но возмутился он ничуть не меньше.

— Это мерзко, — проговорил Мерри. — Мы же родственники. У меня в голове не укладывается, как ты мог такое спросить.

— Ну а что такого, что родственники спят друг с другом? — изумился Боромир. — Мои кузен и кузина женаты.

Мерри взглянул на Пиппина. Тот смотрел на Боромира со смятением и ужасом в глазах.

— Это уму непостижимо, — заключил Мерри. — Это просто… Лучше пойдем отсюда, Пиппин.

И он зашагал вниз с холма. Пиппин, еще раз смерив Боромира гневным взглядом, побежал за Мерри и нагнал его уже на тропинке.

Мерри сказал:

— Вот люди, правда?


End file.
